


Grounded

by swanqueengranger



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Strap-on use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger
Summary: This is pure smut with a little fluff at the end to show these two and their happiness. I'm a FemShep/Liara shipper primarily but I love the playfulness and passion that Sam brings out in Shepard. These two deserve a happy ending damnit. (Maybe pun intended).





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Just what the summary says. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters and I’m not making money off of this. They belong to Bioware and EA. I’m just borrowing them for a little while.

Traynor gasped for air, pants of pleasure ripped from her lips as each thrust of Shepard's hips pushed the strap on she wore deeper. One of her lover's hands groped her breast unabashedly as the other gripped her hips tightly, quickening their pace as they bounced back hard against the other woman's lap. 

Shepard only increased the pace of her hips at the sounds. Her own breath caught as the phallus' interface pulsed; its connection with her nerve endings extending the feel of her movements through her body in real time. With another strangled moan, roaming fingers dropped without warning to dip into Traynor's folds. 

Sam lurched forward at the unexpected contact, but Shepard gripped her hips tighter, grounding her in place.

When the fingers of her lover's roaming hand began frenetic circles against Traynor's swollen clit, she thought she may black out from the pleasure coursing through her. 

With a raw building passion, a growl tore its way from her lips and she wrapped one arm behind her, locking her hips to the woman beneath her as she encircled her back. 

"God...Shepard..." another gasp tore its way past her lips as Shepard shifted her angle; obviously pleased with the change in position.

"Fuck." Her breaths came in hard pants as she clung desperately to the Commander. She was fast sprinting towards the cliff.

Shepard did not ease her movements, but gripped the younger woman's hips harder. She pushed her face against sweaty hair, shoving her way to Traynor's ear. 

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

Her raspy voice was strained, low, and full of need, and her movements never slowed. Traynor nearly came undone at the hot breath of it against her ear. 

"I'm gonna make you come so fucking hard." 

The words were hitched; hot breaths dragging across her ear as she ground against the sweaty, undulating body beneath her. 

Everything was on overload.

Too much, but god, just fucking _right there._

She could feel her walls tightening, feel the warmth beginning to coil in her stomach and she squeezed her grip tighter around Shepard's side, her hips grinding shamelessly into those slamming up to meet her own. 

When Shepard cried a panting moan of desire, Traynor's world tightened and exploded. Darkness crowded the corners of her vision as she cried out and clutched tighter. 

"Fuuuckkkk...."

Shepard's fingers released her hips immediately and Traynor felt her slide an arm across her sticky stomach as the wave crashed hard.

She could feel Shepard's grip tighten, holding her in place as her breath slammed out of her.

Hot lips found her back immediately, kissing a path across the sweaty surface as her body crumpled bonelessly backwards.

Shepard's grip only tightened.

"Fuck.." 

A gasp. 

"God."

She could feel the smile blossom on Shepard's lips against her skin as she continued to kiss every inch she could reach.

"Usually you just call me Shepard."

There was a soft exhalation of desire as the Commander's lips continued her trek across bare skin; a thrust hitting the perfect spot. 

Traynor sucked in a greedy gulp of air and rocked forward quickly. Matching gasps rung out as she lifted herself in one motion from the phallus attached to Shepard's hips and turned wantonly to restraddle them.

Dark eyes met green overran with desire as she captured the red head's lips hungrily and thrust her body weight forward.

Shepard tumbled back onto the bed easily with the motion, arms dragging Sam with her as their kiss raged on. 

It was Sam who broke it when she opened her eyes to stare at the want she saw echoed in her lover's fiery gaze. Their lips hovered, barely touching as she gasped. She pushed her hips upwards, arms bracing her weight on either side of Shepard's head as she guided the phallus back into her wet center easily. 

Shepard gasped at the action, eyes rolling back as the appendage's interface triggered the stimulation plate to life once more. 

Slowly, Sam's hips began to move; deliberate and slow - determined to draw out every ounce of pleasure that Shepard could feel. 

Calloused, strong hands once again clamped themselves onto the smaller woman's hips. 

Shepard's hands moved desperately to quicken the younger woman's movements as she raised her hips to meet her at every thrust. 

Sam could tell that she was already careening on the edge of her orgasm. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth parted slightly... it was the sexiest thing she had seen in a long time. 

"No, no, Commander..."

Her voice dripped with the delicious pressure that was building in her own stomach once more, but she raked a hand through sweaty locks and ground her hips slower.

"I want to watch you come undone."

Shepard's eyes slammed open at the whispered words. The sight of her lover rocking on top of her drove her mouth open farther. Sam leaned forward, dark eyes drilling into the green ones below as a pant of desire fell from her own lips.

"Fuck, baby..."

Shepard's entire body tensed with the words as Sam rolled her hips again. She bent quickly, hips still moving, hands tangling the sheets beside the red hair splayed beneath her. Blatant want pooled in her stomach as Shepard's green eyes fell closed.

She had seen Shepard like this many times; knew her tells. Sudden desperation to watch her fall over the brink pushed Sam to increase her movements. 

It was all she could do to keep her own eyes wide open as Shepard's fingers dug into her hips once more. Sam couldn’t suppress a moan as she watched Shepard’s body tense and her head slam back against the sheets; a pitched, shuddering groan tearing from her lips.

Sam rocked once, twice more, then stilled as Shepard fell bonelessly back against the tangled sheets. Panting, she collapsed onto the woman beneath her. 

She could feel the quick rise and fall of the bare chest she was pressed against as Shepard's hot breaths tore across her scalp.

"Fuck."

She couldn't stop the deliciously spent smile that sprung to her own lips at the proclamation. 

Their panting breaths were the only sound for minutes as their bodies attempted to slow pounding hearts. 

She could feel their sweat mingling; her body beginning to stick ever so slightly to the woman beneath her. When their lips met hungrily again it was with breathy sighs of contentment.

When she dropped her head to the crook of the red head's shoulder, her tongue darted unconsciously out; raking upwards towards her jawline.

Shepard's breath jammed in her throat at the sensation as she immediately encircled the smaller woman in her arms. 

"God."

It was Samantha's turn to have a smile blossom across her lips as she pressed a soft bite down on Shepard's exposed ear lobe. 

"That's alright, love, you can call me Sam."

Shepard's chuckle rumbled against her own chest before she tossed the sheet away from Sam's body swiftly and rolled them to her left.

"Oh that's how it's gonna be, huh?" 

She couldn't keep the squeak of laughter from her lips as Shepard settled easily on top of her; laughter mixed with desire dancing in her green eyes. 

When their lips met again, both were wearing smiles.


End file.
